Friends Indeed
by Second Harrier
Summary: The whole point of a secret romance, after all, is that no one knows it's going on.


_I suppose this needs a disclaimer, then. Very well: Code Geass is the property of Sunrise, Bandai, all related affiliates, etc. I don't own it; Suzaku would lose more if that were the case._

_**Be advised; it's 'M' for a reason.**__  
_

Friends Indeed

The student council clubhouse, as the epicenter of all functions, festivals, and follies at Ashford Academy, possessed by necessity a great deal of storage space. In addition to the room large enough to hold a full-size knightmare frame, the two floors above the entrance were replete with cabinets, storerooms, and closets, which, in contrast to the warehouse conditions of the ground floor chamber, were cleaned and checked for bugs on a regular basis. As the council president put it, 'finery is a matter of persistence; a thing kept daily is a thing well-kept!'

Late in the afternoon, with the day's meeting canceled on account of unavoidable absences, the clubhouse was quiet and empty. The costume closet on the third floor was, of course, clean and tidy, its metal shelves free of dust, its carpeted floor recently vacuumed. It was a convenient sort of closet in which to slide down the wall, slowly, weighed down by another person pressed tight and close. The floor was a good kind of floor for sitting on while legs spread wide and lips explored lips.

"You have at least two girls after you," said one pair of lips once the kiss had broken. The pair had tilted upward in the aftermath, working the air silently.

The other pair of lips had moved downward, and had been lazily planting kisses down a slender, graceful neck. They had nearly reached the collar of the white school shirt when the first pair had opened in speech, halting all progress. "Hmm?" the second pair mumbled, pressed half against skin and half against starched white collar.

She shivered just a little as his voice moved through her skin; such a wonderful voice, powerful and thrilling. "There are two girls pursuing you right now. I don't buy Kallen's act for a minute, she definitely wants you; and of course there's Shirley. And you're such a popular subject to the other girls that I'm sure a few more have their hearts set on you, even if they've never really met you."

"Hmm…" he had moved his mouth lower, just above her breasts, and when he pressed a sound into the pliant curves of the beige jacket she shivered again, enough for him to feel her this time.

"Meanwhile, Rivalz pines away harder the more I try to warn him off- I don't think he'd give up even with a straight 'no.' And my parents are going to spring another match on me any day now- I can feel it. So there's that."

His lips moved away from her body. Her chin tilted downward. Ocean blue eyes met royal purple eyes. A dark eyebrow rose. "What's your point?" Lelouch asked.

Milly pursed her lips in a tiny smile. "My point is," she murmured, "a lot of people would be disappointed if they knew about us."

Smiling wickedly, Lelouch rose until his face was an inch from hers. "And does that make you want to do this less," he feathered his lips against hers, "or… more?"

Milly inclined her head, bringing herself to another kiss. She traveled sideways along his face, mouth moving up and left toward one of those terribly aristocratic cheekbones. "What do you think?"

She felt his face move as he smiled. He breathed hot and soft on her temple, and long, graceful fingers ran reverently through her golden yellow hair.

They'd begun as friends, and for a few years, that's all they were: he the brooding banished prince caring for his invalid sister in an alien land, she the luckless, ignoble daughter of a disgraced house. They were both exiles, both so far from their motherland because of a tragedy over which they had no control, so their getting along was a natural thing.

Or perhaps not, seeing how rough their first meeting had been. He'd been so angry back then… she supposed he still was. It was a big part of him, actually. So much of what her classmates thought was 'cool' and 'deep' about Lelouch was born of that anger stewing inside him. Milly was appalled- they treated his pain like some kind of fashion statement. She'd just _love_ to see them taste the full power of Lelouch's rage, the rage he sometimes let out when he was alone with her. The full measure of his wrath could have stripped off a knightmare's armor- it was terrible, and it _frightened_ her, but _that_ was Lelouch Lamperouge.

"You seem… distracted," his voice broke into her thoughts as his tongue grazed her right ear. She trembled. "Am I boring you?"

"You're very relaxing." That remark earned her a _growl_ just behind her ear- and then a gentle squeeze of her breasts, which made her twitch and barely stop herself from yelping. "I was thinking about you, actually."

Lelouch pulled back to look her in the eyes. "That's good. I was too."

Milly chuckled. "So vain!"

"And you're not a narcissist at all?"

"Oh, of course I am." She practically lunged forward, forcing Lelouch to quickly adjust his knees underneath him. "I love myself **far** too much," and she felt completely guiltless saying it. Settling into a kneeling position of her own, she wrapped her arms around his waist. Bending to meet his face, she clamped her lips against his and thrust her tongue into his mouth.

He pushed back with his own tongue, arms coming around beneath her skirt to cup her bottom, which he vaguely noticed was covered in some lacy underwear. They shoved back and forth, breath hissing out whenever it could. Lelouch was starved and full all at once; there was a surge of pressure in his pants as he grew erect. Milly pressed harder: her tongue swirled further into his mouth and she squished her incredible bosom against his chest. His erection quickly became painful.

As stars began exploding behind Milly's eyelids, they pulled apart, both of them shaking and gasping for air. Milly sank against the wall again; Lelouch sat back on the floor, scooting until he hit the wall on the opposite side so there was enough room to stretch his legs out. Still panting, Milly caught sight of the bulge in his pants and smiled. "And… _whew!_... and here I thought… you might not be up for anything. It's been so long since we got together… I thought something might be wrong."

"Sorry… I've just been busy lately. I haven't… just been ignoring _you_… you know."

Milly raised her eyebrows. "Yes, you _have_ been racking up the absences. Be careful- I can only cover for you so much."

"And it's all appreciated," Lelouch replied. His amethyst eyes suddenly unfocused, looking at something far away in his head. "I've… there's something I have to do- something important. Don't worry- I won't forget you."

"That's nice."

"You're impossible to forget."

Though it made her blush slightly, Milly didn't respond to the observation. She leaned back, staring at him, taking him in. They'd started roughly… but when she'd understood his fears, and seen his devotion to Nunally, she had thought of him differently, and when he saw her make it possible for him to stay with his sister, he'd known she was more than just another Ashford out to take advantage of him. From there they became as good friends as they might be expected to; being one year his senior, she'd also thought of herself as a kind of older sister, both to him and to Nunally. This had been their situation for more than two years. Then, her grandmother died.

Milly's grandmother had been to her mother what her grandfather still was to her father: a caring, affectionate shelter from the relentless expectations of her parents. The younger Ashfords had never taken the family's fall from grace in the aftermath of Marianne Lamperouge's murder very well, and were determined to return to their former heights in the Britannian court, by means of their daughter Camilla. This meant marrying her off to a nobleman, and since she had turned fifteen, Milly had been subjected to several marriage interviews, though none of them had amounted to a match thus far. This was mostly her father's doing; for her part, her mother supported him by unceasingly judging and critiquing every aspect of Milly's behavior. She was reprimanded on how she dressed, how she spoke, how she walked, how she ate, even how she breathed, and it was never praise, always criticism. Milly's grandmother had tried to oppose this, arguing that she deserved the chance to be a girl before she had to become a lady. Then, her grandmother died; she was only sixteen at the time, and Lelouch had been fifteen.

She knew better these days how much her grandmamma had stood up for her; two years ago all she knew was that she'd lost someone who loved her very much and who didn't nag at her every waking minute of the day. She had been overcome with grief that nobody else seemed to understand- her grandfather kept his suffering private, and the overwrought obsequies of her parents were hardly genuine. In desperation she had gone to the one person whom she knew had lost a loved one, hoping he would understand and be able to _help_ her.

Yet when she had arrived at the apartments he shared with Nunally and he'd asked her to tell him what was wrong, she had suddenly felt stupid and ashamed. Her 'loss' was nothing like Lelouch's. Her grandmother had passed away peacefully of old age; Lelouch's mother had been gunned down in her own home before his very eyes. Milly had realized then for the first time that she would never completely understand how he felt, and had risen to leave.

But… he had asked her to stay. He had asked her to speak, and he had listened, without judging or commenting, as she had told him about her grandmother's death. Tears had stung her eyes, and she had blushed, embarrassed; he had wiped them away and told her it was all right. She had embraced him, weeping; and though he had not returned the hug (Lelouch was unused to physical intimacy), he had not pushed her away. Then he had arranged for tea, which they shared in a silence that she remembered being unusually comfortable; Nunally had joined them, and on hearing Milly's story had taken her hand and spoken soft words of support. She had left when she realized she was feeling better, better than she had felt in a week, and he had seen her to the door with the assurance that she could speak to him any time she liked, about her grandmother or anything else that bothered her. She had promised she would… then she had leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

From that day on, things had never been the same between them. "So… you're not making any of the usual movements." She winked at him. "Don't tell me you're ready to skip to the end?"

"Ah! Er… no," Lelouch stumbled slightly. Milly laughed; he could be so easily flustered by women. However attractive he might appear at a distance, he was immensely insecure when dealing with the opposite sex privately- even with her, after all the time they'd known each other. Still, at least with her he'd learned to overcome some of his anxiousness. Now, he shut his mouth for a moment and glanced carefully into her eyes; when she looked meaningfully at him, he risked a smile. "It's not that. As you said, I haven't been around as much lately. I thought it would be best if I didn't make any demands, since I've already kept you waiting."

"Maybe I was waiting for you to make demands," Milly said, her voice dropping to a low and sultry pitch. "Still, your courtesy is noted. Now… let's see: you _have_ been avoiding me lately-"

"Not on-"

"Yes, you've said, but the fact remains," she waved her hand dismissively. "However, I noticed you corrected my history paper yesterday without my asking, which was _very_ sweet of you and saved me a great deal of work."

"You made an 'A,' I hope?"

"An 'A+." Lelouch huffed proudly at this, and Milly's eyes sparkled; even if he _was_ insecure around women, that aristocratic bravado radiating from him was undeniably sexy. "And for being so helpful… I thought I'd reward you with one of your favorites." Milly's left hand went up to her school blazer, to where the brass buttons fastened on the right side. Brushing over her chest, she grasped the corner of the overlap and tugged. With several soft snaps, the buttons all around the upper chest were undone, and she pulled the beige fabric away from her body, allowing her breasts to push slightly outward beneath her white dress shirt.

She rose to her knees, undoing the other snaps as she moved. His previously flagging erection returning full force, Lelouch sat up straighter and went to his belt. A noise from Milly stopped him, and he looked up: she was smirking mischievously at him, her blue eyes gently narrowed in playful reproach. Taking the hint, he put his hands back at his sides. She grinned, shrugged back her shoulders, and sent her blazer tumbling to the ground. Scooting forward, she put one hand on each of his shoes and undid the laces, tossing one over each shoulder when she was done; then she pulled off his socks, and ran her thumbs over the bottom of his feet. He shuddered, suppressed a groan.

Milly's tie went next, quickly slid out of her collar and onto the floor. Then she inhaled, just a little, for room to pull her shirt tails out of her skirt (not that she was chubby or anything of the sort- things were just tight sometimes, when your measurements were generous). Lelouch shuddered again when her fingers went to his belt buckle, and his stomach practically somersaulted when she grabbed said buckle and pulled him to his knees by it. Then she grabbed _that_, and nuzzled at his jaw. Now he was groaning, deep in his throat.

His belt was practically yanked off after that, and then, rubbing his iron-hard member beforehand, she zipped open his pants. She pulled them down, and he obliged by clumsily sliding them the rest of the way off while staying kneeling, though he didn't really know how; he wasn't paying too much attention. She was- oh _God_, merciful God- finally unbuttoning her shirt, the white fabric gapping a little more eagerly around the swell of her bosom. Then it fell to the floor, and Milly shivered, half-naked save for her midnight blue brassiere.

Lelouch couldn't resist at this point: he leaned forward and buried his face in the most amazing pair of breasts he'd ever seen. He kissed them, worked his lips around them, mouth cupping shallow bites of soft, hot flesh. Milly sighed contentedly, gripping his shoulders for support as his attentions made her thighs grow warm. He set his chin on her breasts, which she knew he was fond of doing, though he'd learned over time not to press down too hard; he nibbled around her collar bone and ran his lips over the peak of her cleavage. Her hand came up, reached beneath her twin shelves, and undid the clasp; her breasts separated, and even as Lelouch removed his head they sagged slightly under their own weight. Milly inhaled, felt them pressing gently against her chest and ribs. Perkiness was an incredibly overrated quality.

Lelouch pressed his back against the wall, using it to half-stand. Milly shrugged off her bra, and he could see her nipples had hardened. She grasped his briefs and tugged them down, allowing his long, stiff cock to spring straight out in front of him. She supposed he got that from his father; the Emperor _did_ have 108 wives to satisfy, after all. It wavered up and down like a branch in a breeze- he was in _agony_, purple eyes wide as he stared desperately down at her, his breath coming in shallow gasps, and he put his hands against the wall to steady himself. Milly scooted in closer, right between his wide-set legs. She could have sucked his dick at this distance; leaning forward, she blew on the head.

"_Milly…_" Lelouch gurgled. He sounded like he was being strangled; he _felt_ like he was being strangled. His hips bucked out away from him, half to make it easier for her and half because he was starting to convulse in anticipation.

"Oh, all right," she whispered, leaning back. She cupped her breasts in her hands. They were so big she couldn't properly hold them all, warm skin and fat squishing between her fingers. She squeezed them, giving herself a little thrill. Finally, she lifted them up and wrapped them around Lelouch's swollen cock.

Lelouch gasped- the sudden warmth and pressure stimulated all on its own. Milly slid them up and down the shaft, sometimes lightly, sometimes pressing inward. Lelouch started panting. Milly nipped the head of his penis once; he hissed, gnawed on his lip. She started moving faster. His erection rose at a slight angle, and Milly could feel it pulsing between her babies. "Coming?"

"N-not yet!" Lelouch stuttered. "Sc-cylla and Charybdis…"

"Hey! I'm not a monster!"

"No… no, not…"

Milly abruptly halted, straightening a little. She put her palms lower and began to shimmy her breasts, moving them around his cock instead of up and down it. "What am I, huh?"

"Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-"

She could hear the movement of skin against skin as her tits spun round his shaft. "Lelouch, what am I?" She bopped her breasts against his testicles, swirled her tongue around his erection. "Am I a nymph? A mermaid? An Amazon?"

She squished with extra pressure and moved up and down again. Lelouch actually _snarled_ in the back of his throat, head pressed hard against the wall. "A-Aphrodite-" then he yelled, and his cock practically bounced as he came, semen shooting out in glistening ribbons. She had the sense to wrap her breasts around his head; though she'd tasted him before and hadn't objected, she liked to keep her face clean. The sticky stuff burbled out between her cleavage, and she could feel it curling and snaking down her belly.

She looked up at him; he was sweating just a little, his cheeks flushed. "So I'm Aphrodite, huh?"

"Or at least Helen… though Helen wasn't as desired."

"Wasn't she the most beautiful woman in the world?"

"She was no goddess." He brushed some hair away from his eye. "Besides, Aphrodite could make men desire her."

Milly snorted. "What are you saying, anyway? You can't be thinking straight after blowing your load like tha-!" she gulped as he pinched her nipples, giving them a tug that made them pop out even further from her areoles. Her mouth was half-open in an adorable gasp, cheeks flushed, and her tongue came to the very edge of her mouth as she breathed out hard. Lelouch was enraptured.

He'd known from the beginning that their relationship would have to be carefully conducted. He'd even tried to stop it, though by the time he was aware of it things had moved too far to halt. Two years ago he'd been even more hapless around women than he was at present (Milly had taught him several things since), so he'd missed her closeness when they sat together or walked to class, missed the intent behind her more frequent visits to his rooms and even her getting him on the student council, though the last move was also a good administrative decision given Lelouch's talents. When she'd finally cornered him one day, when they were alone in the clubhouse-_much like today_- he'd known absolutely nothing until she'd leaned in to kiss him, at which point he knew _everything_, and had thought to pull away… only to find that he didn't want to, choosing instead to open his lips further to admit her.

It had been easy to convince her to keep things secret- Milly was not by any means stupid, and knew what her parents would say about the two of them. Lelouch remembered his first encounter with Mr. and Mrs. Ashford and still bore the anger he'd felt that day at the way they treated their daughter- like a leverage, an asset, an investment in their own futures rather than a human being! Her parents lived up to every fear he'd had of the Ashfords when he and Nunally had been forced to seek their protection. It was only their own worthlessness that had prevented him and his sister from being ruthlessly exploited; they had no value as hostages with Britannia controlling Japan, and were reluctantly allowed to stay at Ashford Academy as 'liability insurance' against the still-tumultuous politics of Area 11. At least Ruben Ashford, his mother's friend, had a genuine desire to shelter them. His granddaughter had been as good a friend and support as he could have wished for. She had kept his secrets and listened to his fears, filling his need for a confidant since he and Suzaku had parted ways. She had used him just as readily, pouring out her heart to him and seeking his advice when she was troubled. And in time… she had opened her bed to him as well.

He glanced comfortably down at her as she pulled her bosom from his grasp, falling back against the carpet. She really was spectacular. A rush of _need_ flooded him, and he pulled apart the clasp of his own school doublet, shrugging the black jacket off his shoulders with a very forced ease. Milly's blue eyes brightened all over again; she kicked off her shoes, and began to slide her short skirt down her formidable hips as Lelouch stumbled over the buttons of his white shirt.

He was completely nude before she was, the shirt coming off just as she grabbed the waistband of her panties. With a glance of apology, she sat up slightly in order to tug them off; when she got them to her ankles, she pulled one smooth leg fully out of them, and then sent them flying with a flick of her foot to land at his feet. She moved to grab her socks- her last piece of clothing- when he loomed over her, violet pupils sharp with assumed authority. For a minute Milly was frightened; then she was thrilled, excited by the desire in the purple eyes, in the gaze that said he would _have_ her and that nothing could stop him. She locked her stare to his, Lelouch's gaze not even flickering as he grasped her calves and removed her socks one by one. It felt suddenly cold in the storage closet, though she'd been quite comfortable without a shirt just minutes ago. Blood pounded in her head as she lay back on the ground, feeling the new cold in her nipples and her naked- shaved- sex. "Come on."

Needing no further motivation, Lelouch clambered on top of her. He cupped her breasts again, exploring their heat and weight as they overflowed his hands; between them, and down her stomach, he could see the thin sheen of his cum, could feel the sharp odor of it in his nostrils. It was not enough to prevent the scent of the girl herself from enveloping him. Milly's smell had always been one of the most oddly alluring of her features, precisely because she did indeed have a _smell_ rather than a _fragrance_. All the other girls who had come into his nose's range of detection wore some perfume or pungent oil, usually pleasant, flowery concoctions designed to draw men to them like flies to honey. He was sure he had memorized Shirley's vague honey-like aroma from all the times it had drifted across him; had his nose not been shielded by veil and mask that exciting night at the hotel, he could have determined whether Euphemia still wore the same lavender perfume as when they were children (Cornelia was wearing rose already, she had once explained). Even Kallen, for all she disdained the trappings of traditional feminity, smelled of cedar and pine whether sitting in class or loading a submachine gun. In all the time he had known her, however, Milly had never worn any perfume he could detect. Instead of a flower or a fruit or the bark of a tree, she smelled like heavy paper cut for decorations at the clubhouse, the Academy grounds freshly mowed and watered, warm bread baked new in the school's ovens, and whatever random scent happened to be on the wind that day. She was rank with the content of her own life. It was the most remarkable thing ever to hit his nostrils.

Shifting his grip from her breasts to her arms, Lelouch guided his cock above her pussy. The tip of his shaft pressed her second pair of lips aside… and lingered. Lelouch shifted his hips slightly, wriggling his tackle in the proverbial shallows, causing Milly to twitch with her entire body. "Lelouch! Stop it!"

He met her straining eyes and smiled his most princely smile. "What's the rush, after all? You seemed to be enjoying a leisurely pace earlier…"

"Ah! You…! Don't give me- that!" Milly jabbed out the last word as his head swiveled just barely inside her, a consequence of him leaning forward to nibble her ear. Her chest heaved with deep breaths, ponderous knockers tilting and bouncing with the rapid drastic motion. "Don't!" He bent his head down, blew cool air from around her shoulder down over her hard brown nipple. "D-D-D-_Don't!_ Lulu!"

Upon hearing _that_, he drew back his lips from her shoulder and pulled out what little he had put in. "You know I've never liked that name," he said, his voice low and hard. "Maybe I'm _not_ in the mood after-"

This was the last straw for Milly. Oh, she should _never_ have taught him to be _mean_! Her legs, which up to now had been twitching like the rest of her, shot up and bent inwards, wrapping across his back; at the same instant, her forearms (not pinned like her upper arms were) came up and grabbed him at roughly the elbows. "Come on Lelouch!" She pressed and pulled all her appendages. "Give it to me!"

Being forced down with surprising insistence, Lelouch decided to retake control before something got unpleasantly bent. Shifting forward again, he tightened his grip on her arms, and he drove his lips to her neck just as he plunged himself fully into her.

In-out, In-out, In—out, just as she liked it! Each time was a little harder, a little deeper. Milly threw back her head as an icy fire raced up her spine, flooded her nerves; her vision burnt out and she was seeing with her skin, mind flooding with the sights of her body lit up by his touch. He kissed hard and sharp up her neck, and with a lucky turn of the head she snared his lips with hers, launching the live wire of her tongue into his sparking socket mouth, feeling crackles as she brushed against his teeth. She was nearly rising up to meet him with each thrust, her back arching as she urged his cock further. Lelouch broke the kiss and rolled his head onto her breasts, sucking greedily at her nipples like a newborn; Milly let him bite around her areoles as she pricked his collar bone, careful to keep her mouth below the neckline even in ecstasy. He lapped at her teats with his tongue, faster, softer, deeper, then a blasting _snarl_ of fierce pleasure between her tits as he came, gouts of bliss pulsing from him to her and filling her pleasantly.

Panting, Lelouch reasserted himself, hands falling shakily onto the floor between her half-spread arms. Hair sprawled in broken bends round her face, Milly watched with a strange hazy focus as he pushed up away from her, soreness prickling up from her vagina as it emptied of his manhood. He had an easy, gentle expression, so uncommon on the particular face of this particular boy, and even now it wasn't complete- those eyes were still sharp, the mind behind them still racing and ferreting details and stratagems. He raked her body head-to-snatch, and for the first time that afternoon she felt faintly uncomfortable to be naked. "Hmm… Lelouch?" she spoke tenderly.

He met her gaze with flickering, cautious eyes. "Did you…?"

Come? No, she hadn't, and he probably knew that. He wasn't always able to bring her to climax; his stamina didn't always match his enthusiasm. Milly honestly didn't mind. _He_ had certainly come, and she had felt it, and that was enough to make her afternoon as far as she was concerned. Now, though, Lelouch was gazing down at her, still breathing somewhat hard, flushed cheeks only bringing out the redder side of his violet pupils. Oh, dear, had he gone and disappointed_himself_? She stifled a sigh; esteem control was not high on her list of preferred activities after sex. Still, she prepped herself to console him, though she would have to disguise it because Lelouch construed all sympathy as pity, and he hated being pitied. She glanced up at him again as he put a hand on her shoulder.

Then his other hand was on her hip, and he shoved, and before Milly could comprehend what was happening, she had been flipped over onto her stomach. _This_ was new. "Lelouch?" His hands were suddenly gripping her thighs, and her brain fell behind again as he hoisted her bottom off the ground. Her face was forced to the floor as he drew her upwards and "Uh!"

Lelouch knew he'd won when Milly yelped, her spine bending under her skin as he entered her from behind. His shoulders were already shaking, but he ignored them, letting lust and adrenaline carry his weak muscles. She cried out again, louder, when he pushed in a second time, hitting her in places he had never fully treated of before. Her flailing legs spread out, shins settling on the ground as she tried to help support herself. Now she was moving to his rhythm, and all the heat in his body seemed to drain toward his cock as he shoved it harder and harder up her vagina. "AH! LELOUCH!!" They were moving faster now, and time sped up with them, sweat racing down his back and brow as the storage closet melted in his eyes. Lelouch blazed with pain through his arms, but he couldn't stop, would _not_ stop because "_UH!_" Milly bucked upwards, feet scrambling for purchase on the carpet and bringing him against the wall struggling to stand, grabbing at her posterior and thrusting steeper and steeper, he could feel steam off his back- the whole world was white-hot-

"GO!" Milly yelled. He saw her glancing back, her hair molten gold, cheek rough red forced down on the carpet, grunting not at _all_ like a lady and her eyes snap-shut as she rolled her mouth to the floor to muffle her scream. Lelouch's head cracked back on the wall, flooding his brain with stars, the world crashing up against his cock- Milly screamed his name and shoved herself back and _erupted_, rippling apart in torrents, all but pumping against him; her creamy white womanhood boiled out around his penis. The sensation brought him over the edge and he threw himself against her as he came. He seemed to drain out through his cock as the world banged in his ears, their juices mixing as he filled her to brimming.

The orchestra wound down, and his body quieted; she was still bouncing back lightly against his pelvis. Arms almost numb, he sank haphazardly to his knees, moving as far forward as he could from the wall. She cooed gently as he repositioned his hands, and each step of his manhood's careful withdrawal made her moan, soft skin quivering. When he was finally out, she slumped further into the rug, bottom still raised slightly higher than her head; her thighs and buttocks were soaked in a mixture of her and him. Lelouch could barely feel his arms, and his crotch ebbed with a low, sore pain. When he lowered his gaze from the ceiling, he saw her glancing back at him past her shoulder, just as she had when she'd urged him on, with an expression full of… bliss, perhaps, with affection, gratitude, and maybe even some lust left over. And her eyes glistened, tired as she was, with that meaningful certainty of hers, that assertion that she was going to _remember_ this and probably find some way to tease him about it when other people were around in a way that no one would understand but them.

In that instant, more powerfully than on previous occasions, Lelouch yearned to tell her about his other life. Part of him had always wanted her to know, from the day he had put on the mask and given birth to Zero. He always decided against it in the end, realizing logically that as a Britannian of a well-named family Milly would be too great a security risk. This was to say nothing of her possible reaction to finding out he was a terrorist guilty of killing- of fratricide, at that. Still… of all the people he knew in his quieter, gentler existence, she was the one who might take the news best. Even if she did not approve, Milly would _understand_ why he was doing this, what was driving him, why his actions had been all but predetermined from the day he'd received the Geass. She knew what it meant to be cast from your native land and nakedly manipulated by your own family. Then she could know that he had not forgotten her- that he could never forget her, exactly as he'd said. And when he was finished… when his work was done… maybe they could be together, in places that weren't closets or blankets away from the world's eyes. He was fighting for Nunally, but there was a place in his new world for Milly, as well. _I should tell her._

But not today: "You'll want a shower, I suppose."

Her smile was impishly crooked. "I don't know… I'm not sure I have the strength to wash myself after that." She raised her chin up on one arm. "You might just have to hose me down."

"Gaa!" he yelped, caught off-guard by the innuendo in her tone.

Milly rolled her eyes. "Honestly! How- _how_ can you have the nerve to try something like _that,_" her gaze flicked to her hindquarters, "and still be such a _ponce_?"

"Hmph," Lelouch puffed up haughtily, "it's not my fault everything you say could be taken toward sex. How do I know when to take you one way or the other?"

"Oh, you don't, and you never likely will." She winked at him. "It's a woman's job to be inscrutable, so men don't get bored with her."

He scowled, though it wasn't very fierce. "Well if you're going to be so difficult, perhaps you'll enjoy cleaning up in your own room. I'm sure the walk back will be manageable, no one will notice a thing if you put all your clothes on-"

Milly rolled abruptly onto her back and just as quickly sat upright, blue eyes narrow. "Lelouch vi Britannia," and she drew out every possible syllable in his secret last name, "if you are proposing to send a lady of my standing _straight_ from your company after _bedding_ her, without so much as offering her your _sink_, then you are a disgrace to your family, your line, and your nation."

Lelouch arched an eyebrow. "Aren't I already a disgrace to all of those?_ Ooowwwww!_" she pinched his ear sharply; he hadn't even noticed her hand move.

"The Emperors of Britannia are turning in their graves! All the crypts beneath St. George's are groaning at the ignominy being heaped on them by their callous posterity!"

"Okay, okay, you can use the shower!" Hadn't he offered it to her anyway? How did he always wind up sounding concessive?

Releasing his ear, Milly pecked him on the cheek. "Don't worry- your shower's quite big, and I'm happy to share."

Lelouch smiled at that, and was already double-checking his rooms' security. Nunally was at physical therapy today and not due home for at least another hour; that took care of Sayoko as well. Which left C.C. to consider. In truth, the green-haired girl was the least of his worries here and now; for all her inconvenient wandering over the Ashford Academy grounds, she was adept at disappearing when she didn't want to be seen. Of course, that meant that when she _was_ spotted by a student (whom he'd always wind up Geassing), it was because she _wanted_ to be spotted, which… gave Lelouch a headache. Damn that woman. He wondered if she knew about Milly; she'd made a cryptic remark a few days earlier, during a discussion about his personal space and showing respect thereof, about 'considering your occasional need to sheathe your sword.' Lelouch roughly shook off his concerns; if she knew, so what? She'd keep that secret as she kept every other. He gave Milly a brief smile, and leaned forward to reach for his pants. "Come on- you should at least put your skirt and jacket on."

Milly grabbed at the items in question as Lelouch rose to his feet, pulling up his pants on the way. She glanced at him. "It makes _slightly_ more sense for you to be wandering around half-naked than for me; mind checking the way?"

He nodded. "Don't worry," and, struck by the urge to make some small admission, "I'll look out for you, no matter what." He captured her eyes, purple meeting blue once again; imploring her to grasp his entire meaning, to take his words beyond here and now.

And Milly thought she did understand, just a little. Not enough to really know, perhaps… but enough to trust him. "Thanks," she replied softly, and reached for her jacket.

_This was my first Geass fanfic, and my first crack at a true lemon. I hope it didn't disappoint._


End file.
